Diversity
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Nero was different in many ways. Dante’s POV. Lemon. PWP. Desperatefic.


**Title: Diversity  
****Series: Devil may Cry 4  
****Author: Ryeko-Dono  
Preview: **Nero was different in many ways. (Dante's POV. Lemon. PWP. Desperatefic.)  
**A/n: Bad English and devilcest. Capcom's fault. They made me do it. **

…

Nero is different in many ways.

First thing: the kid isn't a demon. Not a full one, though I can't say for sure. All I know is that no human can make me enjoy myself so much as he does.

In a fight, of course.

He has that arm too. I can barely imagine the hell he's been through living among humans, but It's like they say... What can't kill you, only makes you stronger.

Or, maybe, _'more Interesting'?_

Nevermind. The boy is lucky, truth be said. A pretty chick like that... Come on…She is probably one of those church-virgins full of curiosity, _if you know what I mean_. Of course the kid is in love. Nero would probably kick my ass if he heard me right now. (He sure would try, and I'd play his game for a while).

Everyone needs a little fun, right? Even a loving fiancée needs it sometime, and god is my witness that I wasn't surprised.

The kid walked through my front door. Nero had a big ring in his human hand and a look of despise for all of my pizza boxes."Talking about hell, huh?" Said the Kid. "This place is a mess."

A unique way of saying 'Hi'.

"Nice to see you too, kid. It's been a long time."

Not that long, only a few months. I could only imagine… that kid enjoying a peaceful life with his new wife. Every morning waking with a kiss and breakfast in bed. Every day working in the reconstruction of his little town. The same routine over and over again.

I wasn't surprised.

To a kid like Nero, routine is deadlier than an ancient statue of an incarnated god. Literally.

"Ain't you gonna ask how I found your little…" He looked around. "Shop?"

Actually, Nero and I are quite alike. I'm happy I never met any woman in his town, or I'd have some serious doubts about him being my son. Well... not **that** serious. The kid is strong, arrogant and a bit fucked up about having an ancient demon soul inside of him.

Familiar, I'd say.

And God is my witness that I do care about family.

"You'd like that, huh?" The boy arched his fine eyebrows. "Have a seat, kid. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop calling me 'kid'. " He was damn serious, almost as sexy as me when I'm pissed. "I'm not a fucking child".

The thought never crossed my mind.

"I got the message, Kid." I stood up, approaching him with broad footsteps. "But I'm not convinced."

Nero was different in many ways, but I wasn't surprised. He muttered a lot about demons, about his hand and Yamato. I just smiled all the time, predicting every half-word. Every half-look.

"So you found out I'm Sparda's son… Wanna a medal?"

"No, goddamit!!" He was getting angry. I really like when Nero is angry. Adorable in a narcissistic way, I'd say. "You left me such a gift…? The sword of Sparda itself?! What's wrong with you?"

I have mirrors, Y'know. The kid looks a lot like me, though I'm the sexiest member of the family.

"What's wrong With **me**?" I laughed. "I'm not the one losing my sleep after fairy tales, _kid._ You come here pointing that shiny finger in my face all heartbroken 'cause I did not tell you who I am?" He was damn close when I finished. "What do you want… _Nero_?"

Kid's eyes stared me with a nice glow. He has a different blue in those spheres, a lot of curiosity and potential mixing in the cerulean. His voice was deadly serious when he finally said it.

"You know what I want."

I broadened my smile.

"Yeah… I guess I do."

Nero was different, but who was I kidding with? He had guts, and I'm no idiot. Soft and curious, I dare say. A perfect body to play with. Strong as a demon's, but soft and sensitive as a young human's.

Feisty, actually. When I pressed him in the wall, Nero didn't complain. Not one bit. The kid was longing to try, or something like that. He was kissing me really hard, but only kissing. I was enjoying that more than I thought I would. Of course that Nero became a little nervous when I started getting rid of his clothes, touching thighs and all that.

When I say the kid is 'nervous' or 'angry' or 'pissed', I do mean it. Nero punched my face hard when I touched him down there. Made me back off for a while, only a little offended.

"Tough play, huh, kid?" Nero only said those words again. His personal mantra of not being a kid, or whatever. "Fine then… I'll try treating you like a man. Let's see how that works out…"

He seemed confused. Still a bit slow and unable to predict my moves. It wasn't hard to hold his hands forcefully on the wall. I turned him to face the bricks while I pressed my whole body on his back. His demonic hand was well held, twisted with a painful moan. I'd be a hypocrite if I said I didn't like that moan.

And god is my witness that I'm no such a thing.

Those clothes were hard to take off. Almost as hard as mine, but I was used to that. Of course, I had to convince him to play along, but that wasn't exactly difficult. When I first slipped my hand inside his pants, kid asked me to wait. No 'stop', only 'wait'. So I did, stimulating his member while I waited. Like a gentleman, I dare say, until an approval moan came out of those moist lips.

The rest wasn't all that complicated, though it was different. Nero is stronger than many demons, but his body is fragile as a human's. Apparently, that was valid for other parts as well. Kid's body tensioned all over when I slip the first finger in his cute ass. I kissed him not to hear complains, making sure he was still hard while I pushed another one.

Nero hissed with a mix of delight and pain, a sound that suited him well. I could see that expression from where I stood, facing him. Spreading those nice legs.

"I'm not lying to you, kid…" My tongue played through his warm neck. Like I needed it and he really liked that. "It's a bit painful, but I'll make it worth. You can bet I will…"

He tried to say something, but then we were already in the couch. Trish could return anytime, but she was smart enough not to interrupt. At least I counted on that. I pressed his back in the old couch and pushed away the rest of his clothes. Next thing that Nero felt was the warm and moist touch of my mouth around his erection. I also slipped my fingers again, finding a hot spot that almost made him come in my mouth.

Kid's face was all red when I finished, though it wasn't exactly finished for him. I was really in need when I finally pressed my erection between his thighs, receiving a grasp of anxiety and excitement.

I wasn't lying. He was deliciously tight and I loved the feeling of thrusting in that thin body. "Fuck…" Yelled the kid, carving his nails in my back. Breathless. "Damn, it hurts…." He was holding his breath, while I was holding mine. I thrust once inside of him, hearing a nice moan in response. "Ah… wait".

Another wait… I'd fuck him hard if he asked me to stop. I could live with a 'wait', though. I give him a sec to get used with the feeling, moving my hand up and down in his member, trying to make things easier for Nero. But I wasn't exactly patient at that point.

"You have a nice voice, Kid." I licked his mouth, stealing one of those gracious moans to myself. "Don't hold it down, or I'll punish you for that."

I bited his soft lips, a drop of blood awaking him. A little pain works fine in those cases, and I started moving again, harder as I couldn't contain my own desire.

That kid was poisoning it. Those months were the same as any other months, but to remember our little fights made nights longer. Kid wasn't letting me down. I was feeling really well, but I had to contain myself not to hurt him.

Not a demon. Not a fucking demon…

Nero was a human, at least more than I am. I was pushing his body and he was enjoying it, pressing his thighs around my waist, harder in every thrust. His voice was high and clear, a blushed cheek and blue eyes wide shut. He was playing his part really well, but I still wanted more.

I came first, an action that opened his eyes for reality. Probably a bit uncomfortable with the new feeling. Nero's body was shaking in anxiety, perhaps wondering what'd be next. His muscles relaxed when I moved out, looking at him, probably like an old perv.

"That was damn good, Kid…" I bited his neck, half kissing and marking the white skin. "Damn fucking good…"

Nero tried to get some air, his eyes closing without his consent. "Stop calling me kid."

Still arrogant… a tough guy. I really liked him, and made sure he had a great time. It was easier to slid my fingers now, though a bit painful as well. His body complained before I found the right spot, making his whole self enjoy a happy and long orgasm.

How fucked up is doing that with a guy young enough to be your son? What if he also carries a part of your father's soul?

Not that I care, of course.

Kid spent three days at the shop. In the first morning he was broke, but not broke enough for not enjoying a blowjob. When he finished I couldn't resist saying how much I liked those girly moans of his, but kid got a bit mad with that.

Nero punched me really hard with that hand. Of course I made sure to bring him with me to the wall. "Quite aggressive, aren't we?" I moved my head in the perfect timing for a punch to reach the wall behind me. I pressed kid's body with my own, my mouth really close to his ears. "At least you taste well."

"Fuck you, Dante."

"Guess I could use some help for that."

That phrase really pissed him. I don't even know how he managed to beat my head on the concrete wall, but I hold his wrists all the way through the play. Somehow we ended up in bed again and somehow, out of nowhere, it was Nero who was kissing and trying to get rid of my leather pants.

I really liked that.

He was improving, that's for sure. When he started to play with his tongue down my body I suggested him to go further. Not in the sweetest of manners, but he understood it when I held his white hair. Pulling it very encouraging in the way down.

"It ain't that hard, Kid." I regret calling him kid when he had his teeth so near my private parts. "Just take your time."

Of course I was still holding his head in the meantime. Not to hurt or push, just a bit when he was doing something wrong. The kid was great for a first timer, licking it nice, though not wrapping all of it. Then he did something that was really fucking right and I let out a moan that made him do it again.

He didn't understand exactly what that last word meant, at least not until I came. Nero pulled back, coughing and spitting and calling me a bastard. A satisfied bastard, at least, so I pushed him down to bed and start touching him until he stopped calling me names.

It didn't take long.

Being with Nero It's different, even if that is also so familiar.

God is my witness when I say that the first thing I wanted to do was to kill him. Felt like crushing that pretty face for resembling Vergil's so much.

Of course he is different. The Kid never tries to top me. He toyed with the idea for a while, but I never gonna lose to him in a fight. It's different from Vergil, though he looks like us in the younger days. With Vergil it was only blood and lust. Just dirty fights and bloody orgasms.

That exists with Nero, of course, but the Kid still sleeps well. Breathing hard like the child he hates being called.

Warmer. Younger. Different.

God is my witness when I say I like diversity.


End file.
